


State Of The Union Through The Eyes Of The Bartlets, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The State Of The Union





	State Of The Union Through The Eyes Of The Bartlets, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The State of the Union Through the Eyes of the Bartlets**

**by:** Mike Yellen 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Charlie, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey & Charlie/Zoey  
**Category(s):** General/Romance   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Aaron Sorkin & John Wells Prod., and Warner Bros.  
**Summary:** The State Of The Union 

January 25, 2004  
The White House  
8:30 P.M. 

Jed Bartlet was busily preparing his annual State of the Union Address, as he was hounded by two of his hard-working staff. 

Leo McGarry, his Chief of Staff stated, "Mr President, are you nervous about this address?" 

"Leo, I'm the most powerful man in the world, so yes I'm nervous." 

"Sir, don't worry about it. You'll do fine. You have always proved to be flawless in every sense." 

"Thanks Leo, I really needed to hear that." 

As Leo walked out, in stepped Josh Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff. 

"Mr. President, how's the speech coming along." asked Josh 

"Just fine Josh. I believe I'm ready for this speech." 

"Knock them dead sir." 

"Thanks, Josh." 

Charlie Young, the president's aide, stepped in to remind Jed about the time of the address. 

"Sir, we have 45 minutes until your address, are you okay?" 

"Charlie, I'll tell you something, every time before I prepare to address Congress, I get butterflies the size of ping-pangs." 

"Don't worry sir. Mrs. Bartlet, Zoey, and myself will be right by your side." 

"Thanks Charlie Lets see if we can speed up the Bartlet women." 

As they were in the residence, Jed asked Charlie, "Charlie, do you or Zoey have plans after the address?" 

"No sir, I don't believe we do." 

"Well, I thought that the four of us, Abbey & me, and you & Zoey could have dinner together and maybe also a movie to watch. It's a very good and very interesting movie, but it's a movie for all of us to enjoy. I was going to let Abbey & Zoey & yourself know after dinner what the movie is, but I'll tell you and the women before we go." 

"Sir, I think Zoey & I would love it. I'll let her know." 

Jed & Charlie finally got the Lincoln bedroom to collect Abbey & Zoey. 

Both women looked not only stunning, but also beautiful, almost like sisters. 

"Mrs. Bartlet, may I say that you and Zoey truly look like angels." Charlie commented. 

Abbey said, "Why Charlie, thank you." 

Zoey commented, "Charlie, have I said how stunningly handsome you look?" 

"Zoey, you remind me every day, I'm so glad to have a wonderful, understanding, and most beautiful girlfriend like you by my side." 

With that, Zoey and Charlie gave each other a very passionate kiss with Jed & Abbey looking at them with admiration and at each other with all the love in the world, that even Jed & Abbey gave each other the passionate kiss. 

When Charlie & Zoey parted their lips apart, he asked "Oh, by the way, your father invited the two of us for dinner and a movie. Just the four us, I thought it would be a nice idea." 

"Oh Charlie, that sounds so wonderful. It's a double date then." 

"A double date it is." commented Charlie. 

Just then, Jed was letting the three of them know about the movie. 

"It's called "Kennedy" with Martin Sheen as JFK. It's a very informative movie to watch & enjoy and some great performances there also." 

Abbey then said, "Jed that sounds great. Zoey, how about it?" 

Zoey then stated, "You bet Mom. It sounds great." 

Finally, Jed commented, "It's settled. I do believe that it is time for the address to commence. Mrs. Bartlet, will you do me the honor of escorting you to the address?" 

Abbey smiled and said, "Why, Mr. President, it would be my honor." 

With the same thought in mind, Charlie turned to Zoey and asked her, "Miss Bartlet, may I escort you down to the address?" 

"Why, Mr. Young, It would be my honor." 

As the address drew closer, Jed & Abbey, and Zoey & Charlie all walked in the Capitol, hand-in-hand, and ready to commence with this historic event. 

THE END 


End file.
